1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for processing signals. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to routing signals in coaxial cables. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for a better way of making connections of coaxial cables to a printed circuit board for coaxial cables operating at radio frequencies.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need in many radio systems to connect for instance Radio Frequency (RF) connector mounted on the exterior of an electronic module and a printed circuit board (PCB) inside of the electronic module. These RF signals are generally routed on a coaxial cable type of transmission line that allow these signals to be routed on a cable that has low noise and a specific impedance value. In general, a conventional coaxial cable usually consists of a centrally located inner electrical conductor surrounded by and spaced inwardly from an outer electrical conductor. A dielectric insulator is interposed between the inner and outer conductors, with the outer conductor being surrounded by a protective dielectric jacket. The outer conductor often includes a sheet of fine braided metallic strands, a metallic foil, or multiple layer combinations of either or both.
Complex projects often have very tight design requirements that require very tight tolerances for signal traveling on a coaxial cable between (RF) connector mounted on the exterior of an electronic module and a printed circuit board (PCB). For example, the Department of Defense's (DoD's) Joint Tactical Radio System (JTRS) including its ground mobile radios (GMRs) is one such example system with tight tolerances on electronic components within electronic modules used to implement many aspects that that system. The JTRS is considered a pivotal transformation program within the DoD and is a joint service initiative that addresses the growing need for integrated air, ground, and sea communications systems, which enable a network-centric capability for joint taskforces and multinational coalitions to conduct efficient and effective military operations.
For example, the tolerance of such a system are tight because each GMR is a highly flexible communication system with high processing capability that consumes significant power resulting in heat that is dissipated using large heat sinks and fans for cooling. While there are many cooling approaches, these radios must support operational and maintenance in a military tactical environment that can include altitudes up to 15000 ft, operating temperatures of −40 to +55 degrees C., storage temperatures of −55 to +71 degrees C., driving rain and dust storms, corrosive environments such as salt-sea atmospheres, and can withstand indirect shock. The system needs to be safe and promote easy of operation and maintenance in these environments by trained military personal.
All of these operation requirements and tolerances have historically required expensive components that are specially designed to meet these operational and mounting tolerances. For example, a rigid cable custom tailored to a particular shape may be used to directly connect an RF connector through the coaxial coble to a circuit board. However, this customization that required a direction connection through the coaxial cable from an external connector on an electronic module housing directly to the PCB significantly increase overall costs. Therefore, a better way is needed is to connect an RF connector on an electronic module housing to a PCB mounted in the housing.